Presently, high pull forces can be experienced when using a film packet as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,994,836 and 4,994,835, incorporated herein by reference. These assemblies include a light-shielding envelope used to cover a film carrier sheet. The light-shielding envelope is formed from stiff paper on which a coating has been applied. The envelope is folded to form a jacket with one open end. The film carrier sheet is placed within the open end. In the manufacture of the envelope, it is necessary to provide a surface that can be sealed while providing low friction control. Currently high friction is exhibited when a light-shielding envelope is withdrawn over the film carrier sheet.
The present invention provides a light shielding envelope, which is heat sealable while providing low and controlled friction allowing easy removal of the film carrier sheet.